


you're a goober (go to bed)

by larkofchaos



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, oneshots, they're cute okay, this is just self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkofchaos/pseuds/larkofchaos
Summary: Just a collection of Grant Wilson and his fandom assigned funky boyfriend being cute boyfriends. That's it. None of this is canon for the actual Wilvesque fic, but they exist nonetheless.
Relationships: Grant Wilson (Dungeons and Daddies)/Kai Levesque, Grant Wilson (Dungeons and Daddies)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Spending the night was no new feat to Kai and Grant’s friendship. Practically since Kai had moved to California, he spent the night at Grant’s house every weekend. It was an unspoken rule that they had to have regular sleepovers. Usually Kai would sleep on the futon in the basement, or on the pullout couch in Grant’s room. But last night they’d stayed up late playing video games and they both simply… fell asleep somewhere in the middle of Minecraft.

That’s how Grant had found himself in the predicament he’s in now. He was tucked comfortably under his weighted blanket, old t-shirt riding up in a way that was just natural enough to be comfortable. He looked over the side of his bed. Kai’s sweater and binder are both in a pile on the floor near his bag from when he realized he should change at sometime around midnight. The TV was still on with the pause menu open, the soothing Minecraft music playing loudly in the bedroom. His lamp was left on since they really did just crash some time around four. He reached for his phone, which was sitting on the nightstand. There was an unfamiliar pull in the opposite direction that he wasn’t used.

Grant fell back into where he was already laying, looking at his right to find Kai’s arm slung across his chest and Kai asleep, face down in the pillows. He looked cute like that, wearing Grant’s old hoodie that was too small for Grant but just a tad big on Kai. Grant adjusted himself in the blankets and turned on his phone, ready to scroll through whatever social media page he settled on. He had to wait for a moment, when Kai abruptly decided in his sleeping state he wanted a better pillow and adjusted to practically lay on top of Grant. Maybe Kai was barely awake long enough to move that drastically, but Grant would never know for sure. He awkwardly wrapped his arm around Kai’s shoulders and let him lay across him as much as he wanted. Grant always did have a weak spot when it came to sappy moments like this, the kind of moments some hopeless romantic daydreams about with they’re partner. 

He opened up Tumblr and began scrolling through whatever bullshit posts were on his feed that morning, listening to the steady breathing of his best friend- kind of- thing on top of him as they lay there in the gentle quiet of the late morning. He could hear vaguely Dad and Paeden downstairs having either breakfast or lunch or some combination of the two. Things felt… Right. Like every moment, every trial Grant had suffered in the last few years was to lead up to this. Sappy moments with a boy and relationship they didn’t quite have a label on yet, his dad and little brother bonding, and a step-father bound to show up any minute now. It all seemed worth it, if that was the point of his years of heartache and turmoil. Both in Faerun and out of it. 

Grant Wilson found himself subconsciously running fingers through kai’s hair as the sun poured through that damn window Grant always forgot to close. It was such a nice, domestic intimacy. Grant quietly wondered if his parents ever had mornings like this before the divorce. Wondered if some time before the crumbling of their romance they also had these soft domestic mornings where it felt like the whole world was right here in his arms. He heard a small coo come from the sleeping boy on his side. He chuckled and looked down at Kai, who’s eyes were half open as he looked groggily at Grant's phone screen. 

“I had higher hopes for you, GG.” He mumbled, voice raspy from sleep. Grant chuckled and tangled his fingers up in Kai’s messy hair that definitely needed styled. Kai’s face was slightly pink, and of course as the hopeless romantic, Grant noticed the way his freckles stood out so strongly against his cheeks when they were just slightly flushed. 

“You really shouldn’t, I was the guy who wore neon yellow in middle school.” It felt wrong when Kai pushed himself off Grant and sat up. He sighed and looked at Kai, who was currently sitting up and staring at the small collection of The Library’s books Grant had definitely stolen that sat on top of his dresser. His left hand was resting on his right shoulder, flat and faded pink hair hanging in his eyes. In the morning sun he looked like an angel, in Grant’s opinion. But that’s probably the romantic in him speaking, again. Grant had always been such a sucker for the cliche and expected romance. Perhaps Grant was staring, and perhaps he wasn’t ashamed of it. Kai was an adorable sight when he was still sleep-drunk and groggy. He turned over his shoulder and smiled at Grant. Grant always found the slight crookedness of his teeth endearing, but it was slowly disappearing because of the braces. Which was kind of the point he guessed.

“What? Did I magically get a hickey or something?” He teased, nudging Grant in the side. Grant laughed and sat up slowly. 

“It’s nothing. You just looked really entranced by my books.” He replied, looking over that barely holding together remnants of his biggest adventure. The books were falling apart at the seams, they always had been. But they meant something to Grant. 

“They’re very interesting books.” Was Kai’s come back, climbing over Grant effortlessly to get out of bed. Grant watched in mild awe as Kai practically leaned all the back to stretch out his back. 

“Okay, Mr. Elastic, don’t break yourself.” Grant teased, ruffling up Kai’s hair even more as he stood up himself. He didn’t want to get out of bed yet, but it seemed Kai wanted to, so he would. 

“Yeah, whatever, gayass. Let’s go get some breakfast, I’m starving.” 


	2. ever had a 'hair dye' mental breakdown?

“Oh my god- sit still! I will smear this on your face!” Kai snickered, waving the bottle of hair dye threateningly at Grant who was being a total nuisance as Kai attempted to get him to dye his hair. “Honestly, GG, you ask me to dye your hair then refuse to sit still? Transphobic, my man.” He clicked his tongue a couple times before he broke out in laughter. 

Grant watched Kai’s cheek turn red from how hard he was laughing, giggling with him occasionally. Just when Kai thought he’d collected himself, he’d make eye contact with Grant and start laughing all over again. It was absolutely stunning. God, Grant, you’re a sap. But, kai really did have a nice laugh. Tonight was the result of Grant getting paid and being sad, and Kai having none of the sort. So now, they were in the downstairs bathroom with blue hair dye and some old gaming playlist in the background as Kai combed the dye into Grant’s already pale-brown hair. 

“Are you sure this stuffs safe, Kai?” Grant questioned, watching through the mirror as Kai poked his tongue out just slightly as he combed his gloved fingers in Grant’s already thoroughly coated hair. 

“Hell yeah, babe. Only the best for my boy’s mental breakdown hair dye! You’ll look dope as hell, just wait.” Kai assured him, brushing his own hair off his forehead with the back of his arm. “Ugh, GG, wanna help a fella out here? My hands are blue.” He sighed, trying to flip the bangs out of his face once again. 

“Oh- uh, yeah. What do you need?” Grant asked, quickly standing up from the shitty stool they’d stolen from the bar in the kitchen. 

“Just- uh, fuck. Tie my hair back, will ya? I got a scrunchie in my bag over by the door.” he said gesturing vaguely the bag and holding his hands over the sink so he didn’t accidentally drip dye on the tile in Mr. Wilson’s bathroom. Kai was impulsive, not destructive. 

Grant strode to the other side of the room, digging around in the bag until he pulled out a fabric hair scrunchie. “This thing?” he asked, looking to see Kai nod. With confirmation he did indeed have the right object, he walked to stand behind Kai and-... How do you even do that? Grant never had younger sisters, or hair long enough to tie into a ponytail. This was a foreign concept to him. Sure, Kai’s hair wasn’t  _ long  _ but it was long enough to be able to be tied back in a hair tie, unlike Grant’s style. “Gimme a crash course, will ya?” he asked sheepishly. Kai let out some sound of shock. 

“I’m flabbergasted, Grant. You don’t know how to tie a hair tie?’ He teased, glancing over his shoulder. 

“Hey, man. I was the youngest until three years ago. I don’t know a lot of things.” Was Grant’s retort, which got a good chuckle out of Kai. 

“Okay, okay. You know to at least get my hair in your hand right?” Kai replied, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Grant nodded, doing exactly that. He looked in the mirror at Kai for instruction on what to do next. “Great, pull the scrunchie off your wrist and over the ponytail, then just twist it and wrap it back over. Make sense?” Kai informed, clearly itching to get back to dying Grant’s hair. Of course, Grant followed the instructions. And, it wasn't a perfect messy bun, but it kept Kai’s hair back, right? Yeah! 

He sat back down on this stool, letting Kai finish on mixing all the vibrant blue hair dye in. Grant nearly shrieked when Kai leaned down to kiss his cheek. Not because he didn’t want a good cheek kiss, he just didn't expect one at that moment. “Alright, now we wait forty minutes for the dye to set and you’ll be blue!” 

“... Da ba dee da ba die.” 

“I fucking hate you.” 

“Love you, too, KK.” 


	3. you ever just be on stage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief scene describing Kai's inner monologue as he performs on stage with friends in the audience for the first time. 
> 
> or; I told Bodb I thought Kai would 100% be a dancer and I wrote this

Kai wrung the hem of his shirt in his hands, trying to keep himself from grinning as he prepared himself to enter stage left, watching the performer before him exit stage right. The roar of the crowd filled his ears as the stage lights went down, allowing Kai the few tender moments he needed to get onto his spot on the stage. He heard the shuffling of his teammates coming on with him. The audience fell silent, the whole auditorium holding their breath as they prepared for the new number to play. 

_ Lights Off _

Somewhere in that crowd sat Grant Wilson and Nick Close, both waiting to watch Kai perform. He perched himself on the bench they used as a prop in the piece, legs folding under him as he hunched himself as small as he could. He listened to the shuffling of featherlight feet scuffling around him as the other four dancers settled into position. 

_ breathe, Kai. _

He started running through the steps in his head, walking through each moment at a lightning speed to remind himself he knew where to go, what steps to do and when to do them. He breathed into his aching feet, noting he should ice his ankles tonight since he had two more shows tomorrow. His eyes skimmed the crowd, scanning for any sign of Grant or Nick, but it was too dark for him to tell any details about any audience members.

The spotlights flashed and he dove his head back toward the stage where it was supposed to. His body was baked in that familiar and oh so welcomed warmth of the spotlight, the opening guitar chord of the shaky upbeat song phasing in with it.  _ Five, six, seven... eight. _ His head snapped up with the song, his eyes meeting the audience. He could see the glare of glasses in the crowd, a few silhouettes standing near the doors. 

The performance was a blur, it always was. His body left him as the music began, and his cue entered. But wasn't the dissociation for the duration of the show part of the thrill?

His chest heaved as he held his ending pose, grinning so wide his cheeks hurt. Grinning so wide he hoped his love and his adoration was projected into the hearts of every person in the crowd. He heard the heaving of his lungs from the exhaustion of working so hard to put on a good show, but he loved it. He loved every second of the show. From the blistered toes to the gleeful after dinner with his teammates.

His lungs burned with the familiar feeling as he took his bow, listening to cheering roars of the audience, picking out one exceptionally enthusiastic yell of his name with some encouragement his ears wouldn't process above the pounding of his heart. He did know that was Nick, Grant would never be so bold. 

His hands quivered as he scurried off stage, feet barely brushing the floor as he floated across to exit stage right as all dancers were to do. He was handed a water bottle quickly from one of his classmates who wasn't in  _ Lights Off _ and he snatched it from her hand, snapping off the cap and downing the already half empty bottle in seconds. 

"How longs the next piece?" He whispered to her, already pulling off the top to his current costume.

"You've got two minutes." She whispered his next costume off the hanger to hand to him. 

"Oh. I'm good. My makeup look okay?" He asked, tugging on the shirt and not trusting his body to keep going if he stopped hopping from foot to foot. 

"You're lashes are a little wonk, here hold still." He stopped just long enough to let her press the edges of his false lashes back to his eye. He pulled on his black jazz shoes and wished good luck to his pal, rushing off to get to the proper side of stage.


End file.
